De Autógrafos y Cartas de Amor
by Chica De Nieve
Summary: – Entonces… – Escucho decir a Plagg con voz confundida – ¿Eso quiere decir que la carta es de tu compañera de clases y no de Ladybug?/– No es así, Plagg –. Le miró con ojos brillantes – Lo que esto quiere decir es que tal vez ya sepamos quien es Ladybug.
1. Chapter 1

– Entonces… – Escucho decir a Plagg con voz confundida – ¿Eso quiere decir que la carta es de tu compañera de clases y no de Ladybug?/– No es así, Plagg –. Le miró con ojos brillantes – Lo que esto quiere decir es que tal vez ya sepamos quien es Ladybug.

* * *

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir podría pertenecerme, pero no.

* * *

 **De Autógrafos y Cartas de Amor**

Adrien entra a su habitación con una sonrisa de complacencia en el rostro y el disco de Jagged Stone entre sus manos, y no puede evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojen cuando piensa en lo que ha hecho y lo tonto que se ha visto.

Porque sí, ¡lo ha conseguido!, Marinette ha autografiado su disco con una bonita, redonda y pulcra letra, pero Dios, que vergüenza, ha actuado como un tonto. Se le habían trabado las palabras, sus movimientos habían sido totalmente mecánicos, apenas y él mismo había entendido sus tartamudeos, y para colmo de la extraña y vergonzosa situación había sentido tanto calor en el rostro que de seguro estuvo más rojo que un redondo y maduro tomate.

Aun así la vergüenza no aplaca su felicidad, porque la siempre dulce Marinette le ha complacido inmediatamente con la petición y no se ha burlado de él ni en lo más mínimo, incluso parecía asombrada y feliz.

Y así, absorto en sus vergonzosos y felices pensamientos no presta cuidado a Plagg, que reclama ansioso su atención para pedir un trozo de queso, no por lo al menos hasta que el disco desaparece de sus manos y aparece repentinamente flotando ante su rostro en manos del Kwami.

– Te he pedido un trozo de queso, Adrien –. Le dice – Podrías por unos momentos olvidarte de tu novia y alimentarme.

– No es mi novia – Replica el héroe, lanzándole un trozo de queso a la vez que le arrebata el disco de sus manos – Y ten más cuidado con esto, es muy importante.

Adrien se dispone a dejar cuidadosamente el disco sobre su escritorio mientras se dedica a curiosear el LadyBlog cuando Plagg le dije algo inentendible con la boca llena de amarillento queso cheddar.

– No he entendido nada, Plagg. Come primero y luego me dices –. Ríe, divertido con la actitud del Kwami negro.

– He dicho que creo haber visto esta letra antes –. Modula entonces el pequeño ser flotante, mientras indicaba el autógrafo de Marinette sobre la caratula del disco.

– No lo creo, Plagg –. Cometa Adrien, dudando de sus propias palabras – Aunque tal vez pudo ser cuando Chat Noir la ayudo, ¿no crees?

– Sí, puede que tengas razón – Responde y, aunque no está del todo seguro, deja olvidado el tema.

A eso de las seis de la tarde Ladybug y Chat Noir se despedían luego de salvar a los ciudadanos de París de un nuevo akuma. El gato negro deshacía su transformación entre callejones y Adrien espera llegar a casa para poder escuchar los rockeros acordes de Jagged Stone.

Ha puesto el CD en el estéreo y dado reproducir para escuchar la música, y piensa entonces que sería una buena idea guardar la caratula del disco en un sitio especial, donde solo habían cosas especiales.

Se acerca con largos y ansiosos pasos a su cama y bajo está saco una gran y linda caja verde. La abre, aprovechando el tiempo para ver y apreciar todo lo que allí adentro se encuentra, fotos de su madre, fotos de su padre con él en brazos, de los tres juntos, la foto donde está él con todos sus compañeros, encuentra también regalos y los tickets – la mitad en realidad, porque la otra se la quedan los guardias – del concierto de Jagged Stone. Plagg que se había asomado sobre su hombro se emocionó de sobremanera cuando vio la cajita donde se guardaba el anillo de Chat Noir.

– Oh, ya lo recuerdo –. Susurra el Kwami, acercándose a la gran caja y sacando algo – Aquí es donde vi esa letra antes.

Adrien queda mudo del estupor cuando ve a Plagg abriendo de par en par la rosa tarjeta en forma de corazón que él dedujo una vez era de Ladybug. Emocionado, le arrebata la tarjeta a Plagg y la pone sobre la cama, justo al lado de la caratula del disco.

– No puede ser –. Casi chilla de la emoción cuando compara y solo encuentra similitudes.

– Entonces… – Escucha decir a Plagg, con voz confundida – ¿Eso quiere decir que la carta es de tu compañera de clases y no de Ladybug?

– No es así, Plagg –. Le mira con ojos brillantes – Lo que esto quiere decir es que tal vez ya sepamos quien es Ladybug.

– Uh, Adrien, no estoy muy seguro de entender que quieres decir – Le menciona todavía confundido Plagg.

– Dios, soy un tonto, sus ojos, su pelo, es tan obvio – Murmura para sí mismo Adrien, ignorando por completo al Kwami.

– ¿Estás bien, Adrien? –

– ¡Plagg, transfórmame! – Le dice – Tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas con My Lady.

* * *

 **Aquí la chica que no pensaba escribir sobre Miraculous y ahora publica su segundo fic en el fandom. No pido que me entiendan porque ni yo misma lo hago xD. Aprovecho para aclarar que leí en Tumblr esto de que Adrien podría comparar el autógrafo con la carta y entonces pensé que sería una muy buena idea hacerlo fic, y bueno… Así es como nació está pequeña historia que en mi cabeza no tenía más de trescientas palabras y que ha terminado en casi ochocientas. Gracias, Tumblr. Gracias, imaginación.**

 **Con mucho bla bla y agradecida con los lectores me despido, Chica De Nieve.**


	2. Chapter 2

A petición de ustedes, estimadas lectoras, la continuación y – ahora sí – conclusión de este fic.

Los personajes pertenecen a Hawk Dady, you know. La historia es de mi completa autoría.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng se encontraba, como la mayoría de las veces en clases, perdida profundamente es sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, la situación parecía ser especial en esta ocasión, no estaba rodeada por una rosada y empalagosa aura de corazones y amor, ni tenía la soñadora mirada fija en su interés amoroso, Adrien Agreste; muy por el contrario de todas las otras veces, la portadora del miraculous de la buena suerte se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en las blancas páginas de su cuaderno abierto, todos sus – para nada amables – pensamientos dirigidos a su contraparte, el gato negro de la mala suerte que le acompaña en su labor de salvar a París del mal.

Y de hecho, por ahí mismo iba el problema que desencadenaba su mal humor, Ladybug podía soportar los inútiles intentos de coqueteo y los malos chistes de Chat Noir sin problemas, es más, tenía la capacidad y el ingenio para responder con audacia siempre que la situación lo ameritara, todo iba bien mientras su compañero cumpliera su deber como héroe, algo que no sucedía desde hace dos días.

De todas formas, Marinette consideraba bastante estúpido de su parte no haber notado que algo iba mal con Chat Noir hace tres días, justo antes de que el mínimo comenzara a evitarla, porque sí, eso era justamente lo que hacía, _la evitaba_. ¡Y ella que juraba que el estúpido gato de verdad gustaba de Ladybug! Que ilusa.

Esa noche – hace tres días – había aparecido un nuevo akuma amenazando con destruir la ciudad y ella no lo había pensado dos veces antes de transformarse y atacar al villano, había luchado unos cuantos minutos sola antes de que Chat Noir apareciera y le ayudara a derrotar al ser maligno. Como de costumbre luego de purificar la mariposa, Ladybug se había volteado para buscarle y chocar los puños para conmemorar la victoria, sin embargo el joven héroe le daba la espalda unos cuantos metros lejos de ella y murmuraba un montón de palabras a la velocidad de la luz, lo único que alcanzo a distinguir fue algo parecido a: "Dios, creo que si es ella". ¿Qué sobre que hablaba él? No tenía idea.

–¿Chat? – le había llamado.

Sin embargo el héroe no se movió ni un milímetro de su posición, y en cuanto escucho su voz le noto tensarse, a ella le pareció ver un verdadero gato asustado.

–Debo irme ya, My Lady.

En esos momentos nada pareció fuera de lo común, él como de costumbre le había dicho My Lady, por supuesto, solo ahora notaba la muy clara señal de que algo iba mal que había sido el que se lo dijera distanciado por unos cuantos metros y sin mirarle a los ojos, había volteado pero ni durante un segundo se atrevió a verle a levantar el rostro.

No lo había notado al día siguiente – cuando por primera vez Chat no hizo acto de presencia –, sino hasta el día que siguió a ese, el de ayer. El felino no había aparecido para las patrullas nocturnas, una muy mala señal considerando que él siempre aprovechaba el momento para coquetear con ella. Desesperada por saber que estaba sucediendo término decidiendo que llamarlo sería la mejor opción, pero ninguna de sus llamadas fue contestada, eso solo sirvió para reafirmar su teoría de estar siendo ignorada y evitada. Que si estuviera enfermo o algo se lo haría saber, si estaba de malas de seguro inventaría una excusa para ella, si hubiera caído a manos de Hawk Moth ella sería la primera en saber.

La noche anterior ni ella ni Tikki pudieron conciliar el sueño barajando opciones, pero ni las amables palabras de su Kwami le hicieron desistir de la idea de que definitivamente estaba siendo ignorada por el estúpido gato negro.

¡Y para colmo, no podía dejar de pensar en él! Que si no fuera porque Ayla le pegaba en esos instantes un leve codazo – para que leyera el papelito que le había dejado hace unos instantes entre las hojas de su cuaderno – ella no reaccionaba.

Marinette desdoblaba el papelito para leer el mensaje mientras se le escapaba un suspiro de frustración.

 _Mari, no crees que Adrien está un poco raro últimamente? Se le ve cansado… Deberías darle ánimos (;_

Se sonrojaba hasta la medula de solo pensar en que ella pudiera ir a darle ánimos. ¡Dios, que cosas pensaba Alya!

 _Sabes que no podría hacerlo, Alya._

Le entregaba nuevamente la nota a su compañera de clases para desparramarse en la mesa, por sobre cuadernos, libros y lápices. Otro suspiro de frustración salía de sus labios mientras notaba que ya ni en Adrien pensaba, su amado Adrien.

¿En qué clase de persona la había convertido Chat que ya ni en Adrien pensaba?, ¿Qué clase de enamorada era ella, que ignoraba por dos días consecutivos a quién tenía su corazón?

Decidida a dejar el tema de Chat Noir exclusivamente a Ladybug y apartarlo de Marinette, fijo su vista en los rubios cabellos del guapo modelo juvenil, Adrien Agreste, quien – con el cuerpo laxo sobre la mesa, tal como ella – dormitaba.

¡Rayos! Si hasta durmiendo despreocupadamente sobre una mesa se veía genial. Era el momento ideal para sacarle una foto, ¿alguien le notaría si lo hacía? De seguro sí, pero quería tanto una foto de él en esos momentos.

Inconscientemente, Marinette se inclinaba más hacía adelante, buscando el mejor ángulo para la fotografía. Justo cuando le parecía encontrarlo, creía que se derretiría, Adrien comenzaba a murmurar entre sueños un par de palabras apenas entendibles, presa de la emoción, se acercó más para escucharle.

–Eso es purrrrfecto – ¡Dios! Se veía tan lindo hablando como gatito.

Que gracioso, pensaba Marinette, si hasta parecía un gatito, uno lindo y tierno, totalmente contrario a Chat Noir…

–¡Cataclis…! – Una coincidencia, por supuesto. Nada más que coincidencias.

–My lady – No es como si el caballeroso y tímido Adrien pudiera llegar a ser el coqueto héroe de París, ¡De ningún modo!

–Mmm… Princess – ¡Y una mierda!

Coincidencias, coincidencias, coincidencias…

 _Chat Noir la evita dos días seguidos._

 _No crees que Adrien está un poco raro últimamente?_

 _Purrrrfecto._

 _¡Cataclis...! sí, otra de las coincidencias._

 _My Lady. Bueno, tal vez Adrien había leído la entrevista a Chat Noir que Alya había subido al LadyBlog._

 _Princess. ¡J-O-D-E-R, N-O!_

En ipso facto Marinette estaba rígidamente sentada y con el espanto dibujado en el rostro, casi dejaba salir el grito que le anudaba la garganta aún a costa de un posible castigo por parte de la maestra. Debía ser una especie de broma, tal vez una cámara oculta organizada por Alya y Nino en confabulación con toda la clase.

Oh, sí, estaba el detalle de que talvez sabían que Chat Noir se dirigía a ella por _My Lady_ , pero ella nunca confeso, ni siquiera a Alya, que el gato le había apodado _princess_. También debía tomar en consideración que ambos eran rubios, el mismo tono de rubio, ¿y la altura? Rayos, eran bastante similares.

¿Qué podría hacer para comprobarlo? No podía simplemente ir a preguntarle de frente si él y Chat Noir eran el mismo, de hecho, no podía simplemente ir y hablar con Adrien sin dejarse en vergüenza a ella misma.

Un nuevo codazo por parte de Alya le despertaba de su enredo mental.

 _Te daré una oportunidad, aprovéchala bien._

Es lo que decía esta vez el papelito. Bien, una oportunidad es lo que necesitaba, aunque definitivamente no era como si su amiga se refiriera a esa clase de oportunidad. De todos modos ¿de qué clase de oportunidad hablaba Alya?

Como si todo estuviera cronometrado por su astuta amiga el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase – y de la jornada escolar – retumbaba dentro del salón a la vez que ella terminaba de leer el mensaje.

En una mirada cómplice Alya le guiño el ojo. Resultaba que Marinette no estaba tan alejada con la idea de complot en su contra, porque mientras todos sus compañeros abandonaban felices el salón, Nino se levantaba como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero para distraer a Chloè comentando algo sobre el famosísimo XY, evitando así que esta se acercara a un Adrien aún dormido. A la vez, Alya se acercaba a la profesora, la única otra persona dentro así dentro y le pedía ayuda con un libro que estaba en la biblioteca. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, su amiga se volteó y le dedico una intensa mirada de apoyo, con los pulgares en alto y una sonrisa confiada. La maestra no notó como Adrien y ella quedaban solos en al aula.

Bueno, ahora sabía a qué clase de oportunidad se refería Ayla, de todos modos, ¿qué esperaba que hiciera? _Que le despiertes_ le gritaba la conciencia.

¡Como si pudiera!, bien, la mejor opción era huir.

–Tikki – Susurraba a la vez que abría su bolsito, buscando a la Kwami – ¡Traidora!

Incluso su kwami la dejaba sola en esto. De todos modos se iba a ir, por supuesto.

Algo torpe, Marinette se levantaba de su asiento, más que dispuesta a irse y dejar a Adrien dormido sobre la mesa, pensaba idear un modo de confirmar su teoría antes de volver a enfrentarlo, sería tan vergonzoso si en realidad él fuera Chat Noir.

Con pasos indecisos comenzó su camino hacia la salida, sin embargo no pudo evitar pararse frente Adrien, analizándole meticulosamente. El pelo de Chat Noir carecía de forma, era desordenado, y el antifaz era otro detalle.

¿Cómo podría ella poner un antifaz a Adrien y desordenar su cabello sin que sospechara? Tal vez, solo tal vez, su compañero de clases podía tener el sueño lo suficientemente pesado.

A fin de cuentas si tendría que agradecerle a Alya, la oportunidad era perfecta. Emocionada, Marinette buscaba su cuaderno de diseño, que le proveería de hojas blancas para dibujar y colorear sin problemas un antifaz negro como el de Chat Noir.

Se dejó caer ahí mismo en el suelo, trazando las líneas necesarias para replicar la parte más importante del traje del héroe parisiano, una vez el contorno estuvo bosquejado procedió a colorear con el crayón negro más intenso que poseía, y por fin, le recortó con el cuidado necesario para que no perdiera la forma original.

Abandonó todos sus útiles en el suelo y con timidez se acercaba paso a paso a Adrien, se arrodillo frente a él y consiente del atrevimiento que significaba, paso sus blancas y temblorosas manos en el rubio cabello de él, despeinándole, el rubio casi ronroneó. Con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza y la respiración entrecortada de pura anticipación acercó el antifaz que había creado al rostro de Adrien, posándolo donde debería ir el del propio Chat Noir.

–¡¿Chat Noir?! – susurró, no falta de incredulidad a pesar de saber a qué se enfrentaba, justo en el momento en que los ojos de Adrien se abrían.

Adrien Agreste no esperaba despertar del modo en que lo hizo, de hecho, el no recordaba quedarse dormido en algún momento de la clase. Había soñado tranquilamente con su labor como héroe en compañía de su Lady, en algún momento antes de despertar cuando se encontraba entre el sueño y la consciencia sintió una placentera caricia en su pelo, y creyó sentir el dulce perfume de Marinette como si estuviera justo frente a él. Cuando algo le molesto en el rostro, abrió los ojos. Efectivamente Marinette estaba arrodillada frente a él, por el otro lado de la mesa, tenía los ojos brillosos y grandes y parecía que no respiraba, tenía un brazo extendido hacia él, probablemente sosteniendo eso que le molestaba. Y la escucho, ella había susurrado en pregunta _Chat Noir._

Entendió inmediatamente de que iba todo, Marinette lo sabía, le había descubierto. Y él no había hecho otra cosa que pasar los días evitándola tanto como LadyBug como en su forma civil, dudoso de cómo actuar frente a ella. Dios, que tonto había sido dudando ¡Definitivamente eran la misma! Eso le facilitaba las cosas de una manera sorprendente.

Luego de largos y hermosos segundos de contacto visual en que ninguno movió un musculo, Adrien se alejó de ella, sentándose correctamente. Le vio a los ojos con más intensidad y Marinette le pareció más hermosa que nunca.

–Es un placer saber por fin quien es la bella chica detrás la máscara, My Lady – le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, de esas que solo veían la luz cuando él era Chat Noir.

Segundos después, Marinette caía desmayada en sus brazos, el rostro rojo hasta las orejas. Él por su parte, no podía dejar de sonreír, feliz.

* * *

 _Omake: Adrien se arrepiente._

Estaba a mitad de camino cuando una explosión interrumpió la calma de una estrellada noche parisiana, sin embargo y consciente de que pronto debería ir a terminar con el akuma, no desvió su camino, tal vez el destino estaba confabulando a su favor y esta era la oportunidad para confirmar en un ciento porciento sus sospechas. Apuró el paso, seguro de que a estas alturas Marinette ya se estaba transformando en LadyBug.

Cuando logró infiltrarse en la casa de los Dupain-Cheng ya era demasiado tarde, el cuarto de Marinette estaba vacío y al parecer no es encontraba en casa. No se desanimó, eso era tal vez una señal, una pista para confirmar sus sospechas, posiblemente ella no se encontraba en casa porque se había transformado rápidamente en LadyBug y ahora luchaba con el akuma de turno.

Cuando encontró a LadyBug la heroína luchaba intensamente con el akuma, un ser inesperadamente fuerte que no le dio tiempo para comparar similitudes entre su compañera de clases y su lady hasta que ambos terminaron con él.

Mientras LadyBug purificaba el akuma y Adrien ya daba por confirmado que ella y Marinette si eran la misma, la duda le azoto, ¿y si resultaba qué, por algún motivo cualquiera que este sea, la dulce Marinette aún le guardaba rencor por lo ocurrido en su primer día de clases? O peor aún, ¿y si ella realmente le había perdonado, pero a pesar de eso no gustaba para nada de él? Era muy posible, de hecho, ella no era capaz de entablar una conversación con él y difícilmente le miraba a los ojos, siempre que él estaba cerca ella parecía actuar de una manera rara, ¿si todos esos no eran claros signos de rechazo hacía él, entonces qué? Ni como el mismo Chat Noir tenía oportunidad, LadyBug nunca había hecho más que rechazarle abiertamente.

Entre todos sus increíblemente lúgubres pensamientos escucho la voz de la mariquita dirigirse a él, con piel de gallina e increíblemente tenso, se voltio hacía ella, que le ofrecía sonriente y hermosa su puño para conmemorar otro triunfo.

Ni él mismo supo que le dijo, pero tal como haría un gato asustado de una jauría de perros enrabiados, escapó.

¡Dios, de seguro no podría siquiera mirar a Marinette mañana!

* * *

¡Finalmente terminado! Siendo sincera, no pensaba sacar otro capítulo, pero note que en realidad les gusto la historia – y estaban así como un poquito muy interesadas por saber que pasaba después – y decidí continuar, para esta vez sí dar por concluido el fic.

De seguro no se esperaban este cambio en la historia, pero bueno, yo ni esperaba continuarla (?). Que sepan que agradezco sus reviews y que me encantaría leer nuevamente su opinión.

Entre antigripales, pañuelitos desechables y tecitos con limón y miel, Chica De Nieve.


End file.
